The present invention relates to a method of making and using an economical and disposable kitchen utensil, by forming a dished, semi-circular or semi-elliptical receptacle, by cutting an existing dished circular or elliptical food plate in half, resulting in two matching units, or by manufacturing a dished semi-circular or semi-elliptical receptacle in the shape of half of a dished circular or elliptical food plate, that will be used for the collection and transfer of prepared food items located atop a kitchen chop board or countertop surface to a cooking, serving, refuse or other kitchen receptacle.
Food items such as meats and vegetables for example are commonly prepared by cutting, chopping or mincing them into smaller pieces atop a kitchen chop board or countertop surface. Once the food items have been reduced to smaller pieces the prepared food items are then collected and transferred from the chop board or countertop surface to a cooking, serving, refuse or other kitchen receptacle by several common uneconomical, inefficient, unsanitary and wasteful methods.
One current method involves the lifting and carrying of a chop board, typically having no lifting handle provisions, with prepared food items atop in order to transfer the prepared food items to a kitchen cooking or serving receptacle or the like. The prepared food items are transferred to the receptacle by tilting the chop board and scraping or raking the prepared food items into the receptacle.
This first method is inefficient and undesirable as the chop board with the prepared food items, is bulky, heavy, and cumbersome to lift and balance, thus resulting in awkward tilting and scraping or raking of the prepared food items into the receptacle. This awkward balancing, tilting and scraping or raking causes a random plurality of the prepared food items to unsuccessfully enter the receptacle and undesirably fall onto other surfaces resulting in a messy and wasteful transfer of the prepared food items as well as lost food preparation time. In addition unwanted juices may enter the receptacle and/or undesirably also fall from the chop board.
Also, as a result of the lifting, the awkward balancing and tilting, and the scraping or raking, food items that are rollably-shaped may roll or slide off the chop board.
In addition the first method is also dangerous if the cooking receptacle contains hot oil or grease. The awkward tilting and raking can cause the prepared food items to enter the receptacle haphazardly and harmfully splash hot oil or grease upon cooking personnel, as well as allowing the potential for a fire hazard.
Also in addition, the first method is obviously extremely difficult, undesirable, sometimes impossible and far more dangerous for disabled, arthritis-stricken and similarly handicapped users, as well as for young children.
A second current method involves the use of a typical circular eating plate as a collection and transfer device for prepared food items atop a chop board by randomly placing a distal top surface portion of the eating plate directly beneath the bottom of the chop board, and then collecting the prepared food items by scraping or raking the prepared food items onto and received by the remaining exposed proximal top surface portion of the eating plate. After the prepared food items are collected, the eating plate is then removed from beneath the chop board, and then used to transfer the prepared food items to a kitchen cooking or serving receptacle or the like by several means including scraping or raking the prepared food items, shaking the eating plate, tilting the eating plate, or a combination thereof, thus allowing the prepared food items to enter the receptacle. Using this second method, initially the chop board must be undesirably lifted as the distal top surface portion of the eating plate is positioned beneath the chop board. After the prepared food items are collected the chop board must be lifted a second additional time in order to remove the distal top surface portion of the eating plate so that the transfer process can begin.
As a result of the chop board lifting and plate positioning, and the chop board lifting and plate removal, the prepared food items and any juices may undesirably flow, slide or roll off the chop board.
In addition this second method is also inefficient, wasteful and unsanitary as only a limited first random plurality of the raked prepared food items are received and collected upon the proximal top surface portion, while a second random plurality of the raked prepared food items are undesirably received and collected onto other surfaces. The limited first random plurality collected on the proximal top surface portion, and the second random plurality undesirably collected elsewhere, is due to the eating plate being circular in shape, and the distal top surface portion of the eating plate randomly placed beneath the chop board. This random placement beneath the chop board does not provide the maximum available surface collection area of the eating plate.
In addition if the eating plate is non-disposable, the plate must be washed, rinsed and dried creating additional water usage and electrical energy costs.
A third current method involves the use of a typical circular eating plate as a collection and transfer device for prepared food items atop a chop board or countertop by positioning a distal outer arc edge portion of the eating plate against a chop board or countertop raking edge end portion, thus allowing for the scraping or raking of the prepared food items onto the eating plate.
After the prepared food items are collected the eating plate is then used to transfer the prepared food items to a kitchen cooking or serving receptacle or the like by several means including scraping or raking the prepared food items, shaking the eating plate, tilting the eating plate, or a combination thereof, thus allowing the prepared food items to enter the receptacle.
This third method is also inefficient, wasteful and unsanitary as only a limited first random plurality of the raked prepared food items are received and collected upon the eating plate, while a second random plurality of the raked prepared food items and any juices are undesirably received and collected onto other surfaces. The first random plurality collected on the eating plate, and the second random plurality undesirably collected elsewhere, is due to the eating plate being circular in shape, and the distal outer arc edge portion of the eating plate being butted against the chop board or countertop raking edge end portion consequentially limiting the maximum available surface collection area of the distal top surface portion.
In addition if the eating plate is non-disposable, the plate must be washed, rinsed and dried creating additional water usage and electrical energy costs.
A need therefore obviously exists for an improved, simple, economically manufactured, more efficient, water saving, electrical energy cost saving, sanitary and disposable kitchen utensil that provides the maximum available surface collection area for receiving prepared food items from atop a chop board or countertop surface, and for subsequently transferring the prepared food items to a cooking, serving, refuse or other kitchen receptacle while minimizing or completely avoiding the receipt and collection of the prepared food items undesirably elsewhere.
Also a need exists for the same kitchen utensil which is safer and easier to use by disabled, arthritis-stricken and similarly handicapped users, and by young children.